


Wally to Her Carmen

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: With her parents' memories restored, Hermione is taking her boyfriend to their annual Halloween costume party. He is having some reservations.





	Wally to Her Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day #4 of the 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge. The theme is something you don't ship. And for people who know me, one of my biggest NOTPs is Romione, so this wasn't exactly the easiest fics to write. Then again, that's what challenges are for, right?
> 
> For anyone that might be wondering, I went with Wally instead of Waldo for Ron's Where's Waldo costume because the original British character was Wally before the books were marketed in the US.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta, Meiri, for her help. Any other errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable aspect from the Harry Potter world. The story plot does belong to me. I am making no profit from this writing.

                                        

His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he looked at what she held in her hands. "What in Merlin's Blue Saggy Balls is that?"

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend. "Your Halloween costume, of course."

Shaking his head, he frowned. "I'm not wearing that. I'll look like an idiot."

Hermione hung the costume on the hook attached to the front of her closet door and walked over to him. "Ron," she said as she grasped his hands, "everyone else at my parents' party will be in costume. You'd actually stick out more if you _didn't_ wear a costume."

"Even if everyone else is wearing a costume, I'll still look absolutely ridiculous in that one."

Hermione barely refrained from rolling her eyes as she walked back into her closet and pulled out her costume. "See," she said as she held it up for him to look at, "I'm wearing a costume just like you, so you won't be the only one dressed up."

"But you'll look cute with your red hat and coat, I'll just like a prisoner."

This time she did roll her eyes as she turned back around and hung her costume back up. "You will not look like a prisoner. Your shirt is red and white stripes, not black and white." She walked back over to where he was standing and smiled up at him. "I know this is not something you're used to doing in the wizarding world, dressing up for Halloween, but it's fun to be someone else for a night."

"I'm just nervous I'll be made fun of," he finally confessed.

"Oh, Ron, you won't be made fun of," Hermione replied as she hugged him. "And if you are, tell me." She winked at him. "I'll take care of them."

Ron looked hopeful as he asked, "Can't I just hit them with a stinging hex?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No, you can't go around cursing Muggles."

"Party pooper," Ron replied, although the smirk tugging at his mouth softened his words.

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione said with a grin on her face as she turned to go into her bathroom. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You're the prettiest witch I know," Ron called after her.

"Well, now, you're just trying to flatter me," Hermione replied as she spread Sleekeazy's through her hair to tame her wild curls into soft waves.

Ron popped his head around the door. "Is it working?"

"Maybe." Hermione looked at him in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "If you're a good boy and put on your costume, I'll make it worth your while when we get home tonight."

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

Hermione laughed as her boyfriend quickly disappeared to dress for the evening. Now, she just needed to figure out how she was going to talk him into letting her transfigure the colour of his hair for the evening. Because Wally wasn't Wally if he didn't have his trademark messy brown hair.


End file.
